


Notes from someone

by milf_ahs



Series: notes from someone/texts from a "friend" [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, and jj loves them even tho she don't know is emily, emily writes lil notes for jj, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milf_ahs/pseuds/milf_ahs
Summary: [part 1 of 2]JJ gets some notes. She don't know who send them. Would she find out who are doing it?Will and Henry don't exist.Characters: Jennifer Jareau (bi , she/her) and Emily Prentiss (lesbian , she/her). Also the bau team.[Started: Jan. 24 - 2021][Completed: ...]Leave kudos , comments , or suggestions.Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.Note: english is not my first language.Please don't repost this in another site.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: notes from someone/texts from a "friend" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126160
Kudos: 11





	Notes from someone

_ " You did so good today , go home and get some rest. " _

JJ found that note in her office after the last case , she got hurt and had some wounds in her arm. The blonde didn't know who wrote the note at that moment but it made her feel better.

She went home , took her pain killers and decided to watch her comfort show while having dinner before going to sleep.

When the show finished she made her way to bed and got under the covers and tried to sleep. After some hours she fell asleep.

* * *

_ " That sweater is cute , baby blue is really your color Jayje " _

The blonde agent found the note in her jacket. She made a mental note of wear baby blue more often. JJ didn't know who was the one writing the notes but they made her feel better.

Garcia had planned a girls night for them. Jen thought of tell them about the notes that night.

" But you know who is writing the notes? '' Penny asked after JJ finished talking.

" Nope , they are from someone on the team but I don't know who they are.” JJ told.

" Do you like them or just find them annoying? " Emily said.

" They made me feel better sometimes , I don't know why " The younger agent added.

* * *

**POV. Emily:**

I saw JJ leaving her office. It was the perfect moment! I went slowly to her office and set the note in her folder. I saw her lunch and I wrote another note and placed it near her lunch. She always takes a granola bar and a simple salad. She's a little boring sometimes...

I left the office quickly and started doing some paperwork. If JJ finds out I'm the one sending her the notes I don't know how she would react.

* * *

**POV. JJ:**

I went back to my office when I saw a note in one of my folders. I laughed softly and read it.

_ "hey , long night? I saw you drinking what? your 3º coffee this morning ? " _

These types of things make my day better. Even though I don't know who wrote them. And yeah i have a problem with coffee , I always drink so much.

**_1:00 pm_ **

It was lunch time and then I saw the other note.

_ " You are so boring sometimes yk? Maeby i would ask you out on a date? I'll buy you something better than that salad " _

I chuckled and eated my lunch. Who could be the one sending them?

* * *

**A/N: I edited it to do a longer chapter , il try to update soon.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the chapters would be short but i'll post often. Let me know if y'all like it. Leave kudos, comments , or suggestions PLS. This is one of my first fanfics i ever wrote.

**Author's Note:**

> posted in wattpad too , my user is @ milf_ahs


End file.
